The present disclosure relates to methods and computer program products related to networks and, more particularly, to regulating computer networks.
As the cost of computing devices has diminished, computers and computer networks have grown increasingly prevalent in use. One example of a network includes the Internet, which has become a common resource for many people and businesses. For example, many households now have personal computers that are connected to the Internet via a high speed service such as, for example, a broadband service.
Although the Internet may provide many services to household users, such uses may expose the users to unscrupulous online entities. Such entities may create security risks to the users and the networks through which users interconnect.